A Time To
by Gaz32
Summary: Some of the most important times in a relationship are what a make the bond stronger.


I do not Own Sword art online this is a fan fiction and freely distributed

* * *

Ok this is the first M rated Fic I have written on a nice new account as want to keep the other one clear of things that M rated fics have.

* * *

A Time to.

by Gaz32

Chapter 1

It was the moment he was dreading a moment that he knew he could not avoid, a grantee that they would have to separate. With the warm wind of spring came the dance of the Sakura petals, but this brought him no comfort.

He watched mesmerised at beauty, the long Chestnut locks mixing with the petals in the wind only serving to emphasise what he was soon to lose the look of every day.

"Yukki Asuna." the tall gentleman known as Principal Hamada called out his authoritative voice, toning like a midday bell as he beckoned her to take the stage.

Watching as she left the ranks of the seniors of the school, he clapped part in Joy of her achievements at graduating top of her class part in his undying devotion to this girl, yet feeling a hollow that had started to develop.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder. _Kazuto Thought trying to justify himself.

But yet the fact was here that now she at 19 years old was graduating High school. While at 18 he had another years' worth of study and finals to complete.

She… His betrothed Asuna was moving on to university to study to become an elementary school teacher. A career that suited her kind and patient nature well.

She had chosen Yamanashi Gakuin University. It was three hours away by train or 4 hours on his bike but it was the best university for her chosen career path. However given that it was so far away she had chosen to reside at the university campus.

He was not going to stop her going in fact he did everything he could to encourage her every step of the way. Giving her all the support she needed.

They would still have most weekends and any time she could be online in between her studies. They also still have the three weeks of spring break left to enjoy some much-needed freedom and time off together.

"Now the real test of our love begins." he quietly mumbled in frustration.

xxxx

As Asuna was handed her scroll she shook the Principals hand, bowed politely then turned to face him looking directly in to those dark onyx eyes. With a sense of accomplishment Asuna flashed Kirito a smile one of pure happiness.

She was happy that she had finally graduated high school and happy that she had the most wonderful Boyfriend that she could have asked for.

It is true that he does not say love you often, opting more for Chi* or Anata*, but that just made the occasions that he did all the more special. Yet as she looked into those eyes that beamed with pride she knew that something was troubling him.

After a quick photo she moved off to re-join the ranks of the other seniors standing next to her long-time friend Rika who for this occasion had dyed her hair pink giving herself the appearance of her Lisabeth avatar.

"Well done smart arse." Came the quiet praise from Rika as she pated Asuna's back.

"Congratulations to you to Rika-san." Asuna whispered back, as she looked at Kazuto in the crowd.

"What are you doing to celebrate tonight?"

Asuna's eyes widened slightly when she was asked that and thought about the arrangements that she had with Kazuto.

"Kirito-kun has promised to take me to a hotel somewhere for the weekend."

Inwardly Rika's heart sank a little to hear that. It seemed no matter what happens to these two that they will always be together. But she would be damned if she would show that. "So a dirty weekend eh?" She chose to tease instead, knowing that this would make her blush a bright red.

"Rika!"

"What? It's not like you haven't? How long have you lovebirds been dating that's not including married life in game?"

"I thought I told you I did n-nothing." Came the exasperated and stuttered reply from Asuna, as she fought in vain to try and not blush a crimson red at the accusation.

"And I said I did not believe you… How could I with such a cute look on your face, any time it gets asked about."

"Please drop it Rika."

"Then there is the underwear you bought when we went shopping… They looked like some battle panties to me." Rika continued as she watched her friend's shoulders slump a little. _hehehe caught you._

"If I tell you will you drop it?" Asuna suddenly fired back. Finally giving up

Suddenly silent Rika turned her head to look at Asuna in shock. "Ok"

_Well she is my best friend… and you are supposed to talk about these things with your best friend_. Asuna reasoned with herself before choosing her next words carefully. "Not in real life and I will tell you the rest later in private."

Asuna turned to look at Rika and gauge her response to say she looked dumbfounded was an understatement then she then added "On Monday when I get back we'll go out for the day and I'll tell all."

At this point all Rika could do was nod.

At the same moment an ominous feeling crossed Kazuto that sent a shiver up his spine.

xxxx

The Ride to Kazuma had taken 2 hours on Kazuto's blue and black Suzuki Gladius 400.

This was because the feeling of the bike with Asuna and the new luggage boxes felt a bit weird at first. However he soon adapted and after the short stop just as they left Tokyo Kazuto Had enjoying the ride through the forests and into the mountains. All the while the road twisted and turned as the snaked their way to the hotel Spa that he had booked some weeks ago.

He even enjoyed the conversation with Asuna through the helmet radios as she cooed and awed at the view and experience of the long bike ride. It all helped to ease his worried mind of the knowledge that he would soon be seeing less of his beloved.

After parking and locking the bike in the small car park just off the road, he picked the bags out of the bike boxes. Taking Asuna's hand he then walked towards the concrete path that headed up to the hotel "It's just up the Hill a little."

Asuna meanwhile took the offered hand and stated to read the signs around her he had still not told her much of where they were. That was until she caught the sign that was marked in bold blue letters, Janoyu HOT SPRING.

It was at this moment she began to get very excited. "KIRITO-KUN is this what I think it is?"

Knowing that he was caught he decided to play along a little. "Depends what do you think it is?"

"Don't throw my question back at me you know exactly what I mean." Asuna replied whilst pulling his arm to stop the walk up the hill.

Turning to look her in the face he put down the bags and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "This is our hotel for the weekend and there happens to be two hot springs within walking distance and an outdoor onsen in the mountains that way" he indicated behind him with his thumb and then continued in a calm level voice. "I took you here so that you could have one of the things I know you love most and that is a bath in a hot spring."

She stood still looking at him just blinking in surprise not sure what to say "B-But But won't we have to Bath together."

Seeing the redness grow in her face he placed a hand on her shoulder "We don't have to… The hot springs have both mixed and single sex bathes."

Then the unheard of happened Asuna looked down embarrassed suddenly finding lots of interest in the stitching at the bottom of her blouse and spoke so quietly and softly that Kazuto struggled to hear her. "But what if I want to bathe with Kirito-kun?"

It was now his turn to look surprised as he visibly and audibly gulped not expecting this outcome. His voice came to him in a decidable unmanly squeak "that's ok." Cringing at the sound of his own broken voice he coughed to try and regain some composure. "The room has a privet bath as well."

Her face shot up at the sound of that and her expression turned form one of embarrassment to one of anger. "OH does it now?"

"I—I-I-I-It's not like that it's the best room they have… It comes with one I was not planning that."

She was not angry with him it was just that she had seen the opportunity to be the one doing the teasing for a change. Seeing his panic as he tried to explain himself and profess his innocence nearly made her laugh out.

"Honest it is outside in a high walled garden I don't have to be there with you. Or we can wear bathing suits."

Narrowing her eyes in mock suspicion Asuna lifted her hand and waved a finger at Kazuto. "Well Mr Kirigaya Kazuto You best behave you pervert." she stood looking at him for a few more moments then had to turn and walk off as she could not suppress the building laughter any longer.

Watching Asuna walk off to the hotel Kazuto thought to himself. _I think I got out of… that… wait is she laughing. _watching her hand move from her side up to her mouth her shoulders shuddering up and down he knew he had been had. _women for the life of me I'll never understand them._

The hotel was old looking being completely constructed of weathered silver grey wood in a classical Japanese design with red terracotta tiles in the high roof sounded by well-maintained garden's bordered with Sakura trees that were still in blossom to the east a rock garden sprawled out the entire length of the eastern wall ending in a long Koi pond.

The sight of the setting took Asuna's breath away as she stopped and looked at the amount of detail that had gone into its construction. "Waaaaaaaa Kazuto!" She sounded out in surprise.

Even more surprised was Kazuto at the use of his real name with no honorific from the girl that had insisted in calling him Kirito-kun. "You should see inside we can look later here later."

Still looking around Asuna nodded and spoke "Sure."

Kazuto looked at the happy girl that turned around to look at him her hazel eyes shining with a childlike glee. To him when she was like this no other woman could compare. stretching out his hand he beckoned for her to take it so he could lead her inside.

the inside was just as ornate as the grounds the bright daylight flooded the room that was sparsely furnished only the well looked after and lacoured white oak with its fine carvings a few leather chairs and sofa and the brightly polished stone floor that lead to a thick wooden counter.

"Hello how can I help you today?" The man behind the counter asked as he bowed politely greeting his customer's.

Kazuto returned the bow politely and passed over the reservation paperwork that he had printed at home. "Kazuto Kirigaya I have a room booked for two."

The Hotel masters eyes lit up. "Ahhh Mr and Mrs Kirigaya welcome to my Hotel here is your key." He bellowed warmly as he placed the key card on the counter. "And if there is anything we can do to make your stay more pleasant Please just ask. Checkout will be on Monday at 9 am would you like help with your bags?"

Kazuto was about to say something as the hotel master had mistaken them for a married couple but as he was about to interrupt he felt a hand slip into his. When he looked to the owner she was blushing a little but looked him in the eye and shook her head a little.

All he could do was just nod back. Taking the key card he then answered with a bit of a shaky voice. "Thank you but could you just point the way."

"Certainly sir just go through the doors over there cross the garden you are in guest house number 3."

Leading the way Kazuto still holding onto Asuna's hand walked in silence that was until a voice quietly drew out his name. "Kirrritooooo-kunnnnn."

Almost scared to look at her he answered. "Yes Asuna-san."

_He used an honorific._ Asuna though for a second, whilst pulling him to a stop just outside the guest house. "I don't mind that you know."

"Mind what?"

"Getting called Mrs Kirigaya It felt good."

"Did it I booked the stay in just my name I think he just misundersto…"

Kazuto did not get the time to finish his sentence. not thinking about it and not wanting him to ruin the moment with some babble Asuna stopped him by claiming his lips in an at first soft kiss she broke with him briefly. "Shhhh its ok aren't I to be called that someday?" She asked looking at him expectedly only to kiss him again this time a bit deeper.

After she broke for the second time Kazuto nodded and spoke quietly so only she could hear him. "Yes someday." _I just need to save a little more first before I can ask you._

xxxx

The guest house was more like a small two room log cabin with its grey silver birch logs withered by time openly inviting the pair of teens to enter.

The inside was just as warm and inviting with the warm spring sunlight flooding into the sitting room the air was filled with the scent of some sort of spicy incense and jasmine. A large cream colour sofa big enough for the two to sit and relax on stretched along the back wall facing a TV, a small kitchenette with a bar table was in the far corner next to a set of sliding doors. over the TV was a stair case that led to another level that was the bedroom.

Asuna stood in glee as she took in the sights and smells of the cabin a large smile across her face "K-K-Kirito how much was this?"

"Something you will never get to know." He said teasingly. It was true that it had cost him a fair amount, but considering how much RATH paid him after what happened there, he was able to afford it.

"But." Asuna tried to protest only to be cut off.

"This is our first holiday together before you have to go to university. It is my gift to you for graduating top of the school, so shush about how much it cost.

Nodding with a smile Asuna then realised what had been bothering Kirito She was leaving him to go to university. "Kirito-kun?" she asked softly. "Are you bothered about me going soon?"

Taken back by the question he did not want her to ask, he reached out taking her hand in his. "I would be lying if I said it did not bother me. But this is what you want to do… what kind of boyfriend I would be if I stopped or blocked you form Being a teacher. It is so important to you it is what you have talked about since we got back. So if I have to travel a bit then so be it. Also the university I'll be attending next year is a bit closer so it's only going to be a few years."

Listening to Kirito, her Kirito talk about something he rarely did his thoughts and feeling only served to soften her heart further. He was always willing to take a sacrifice for her, never outwardly talking about or showing his own selfish desires. "Hmmm ok but you know I could take a year off and go to your university."

"Asuna!" Kirito protested. "No it's the best place for you. I can't allow you to do that your mother still does not like me as it is let alone if I was to ask you to do that then there is all the hard work you have done over the last year to get the results to get into that school. So no you are not taking a year out."

Placing one hand on her Cheek the other on her waist he stepped a bit closer, then softened his voice. "That is too much for me to ask for you to possibly throw away what you want and love to do. I may not like you going away so far but I could never ask you to do that for me."

Sighing a little Asuna listened to what he had decided, she was also taken in by his proximity and touch he always knew how to hold her the best. "Ok so about this holiday shall we unpack and wash up before dinner."

Nodding his agreement he led her up the stair to the bedroom.

The bedroom took away both of their breaths a large window with a view out to the mountains and forest greeted them above the stairs. The room was pleasing like the rest of the building but it was the large king sized bed that caught Asuna's eye first as there was only one bed. "Kiriiitoooo-kuunnn." she drew out his name slightly huskily while pointing to the one bed.

Dropping the bags Kirito raised his hands in defence and backed off a little as he stuttered. "I-I-I-I did not know I asked for a double."

"This is a double!" not that Asuna was bothered. _it was not like I could become a woman a single bed._ Asuna though to herself as she mentally prepaid herself for what was to come later.

Cocking her head she closed her eyes for a second to think and slowly opened them again. "It's ok I don't mind I'll have someone to hold during the night now."

"Are you sure."

"Kazuto." using his name for effect as she was sure that would get his attention. "We have slept in the same bed more than a few times before I know you will be a gentleman." _Although I hope you are a little more assertive, this time and I don't have to be the one that presses the subject. _

Stunned by hearing his real name Kazuto just stood still not sure what to say until her voice broke the silence again.

"Right now that is settled lets unpack shower and go get something to eat."

xxxx

The rest of the day had turned in to a blur of anticipation and small awkward moments, as the two teen's got more acquainted for the weekend. However, as they walked back to the Guest house from the restaurant, the pitter patter of the rain started and quickly turned in to a full down pour.

"Guaaaaa I'm soaking." Asuna cried as they both ran up the hill to the hotel trying and failing to keep dry.

Slightly breathless, as even in the real world Asuna could run faster than him. Kazuto took his jacket off and held it over his lover in an attempt to keep her dry. "Come on we are nearly there." he indicated to the far side of the hotel grounds to their guest house.

Walking the last small distance in silence the pair arrived back and entered the house both cold, wet and shivering. "W-W-w-w-well t-that was f-f-f-f-fun." Kazuto breathed then forced himself not to shiver and stutter. "Go dry and get changes first I'll wait here."

Turning to go upstairs Asuna suddenly thought and realised something he would just sit there, cold and wet. _Kirito is a gentleman; if I don't give him a sign then he will never push the issue. _ placing a hand on the banister she steadied her resolve once again, as she thought about what she was going to be doing.

_This will be the first time he has seen me naked… The real me not an avatar, that is a data and cheap imitation of me but me. _Taking the first step she stopped moving swallowed deeply and took in a deep breath the words formed in her mouth without thought. "Kirito-kun should come too…." She fell silent not looking back for a moment as she let the words sink in. still keeping the same nervous tone she continued on. "You need to warm up to… I don't want you getting sick and I need someone to wash my back."

Closing her eyes at the last comment. _Why did I have to say that? _Asuna waited for the reply. She did not have to wait long.

It had happened to him again. She had taken the lead. it is something that he is supposed to do but after what happened last year with that asshole when he tried to rape her. He Felt that it would be best to give her all the time she needed, in reality he was prepared to wait a life time, as just being with her was fulfilling enough, then when she was ready he would have been more forward about it.

It was not like he did not want to, as he did more than anything in the world. They had not been that interment since the last weeks of SAO. but now what she was doing was inviting him to go with her to say he was shocked was an understatement. _But there is no way I'm going to make that same mistake again of not understanding what she is doing._ He quietly thought to himself.

Walking over to her as she still faced away, Kazuto stood behind her and in a calm kind tone he spoke softly to her. "If you are sure… then ok. But any time you wish me to leave just say so."

Asuna did not reply she just reached back with her other hand taking his and lead him to the bedroom.

In the bedroom she stopped just outside the bathroom door, turned to face her lover then took another deep breath. "Give me a minute to run the water to get it hot." letting him go for a moment she went into the shower room tuning on the water allowing it time to heat then came back into the bedroom.

Nervously both teens looked at each other unsure of what to do next. She had given him a clear signal and left the rest to him.

He took a moment to decide what to do then build up the courage in him to his next course of action. Walking slowly up to her his eyes gazing into hers he stopped a few inches away from her.

Asuna looked down monetarily a little embarrassed about what was going to happen. Her cheeks flushed as she felt a need within her grow. A thumb and fore finger gently cupped her chin and slowly pulled her gaze back to his only to find his face was closer now.

"Kirito?… no that's wrong of me Kazuto." She asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

Again she used his real name. Softly he answered "I can stop any time you wish me to."

All she did was give a small nod indicating her approval and encouraging him to go further.

And again she did not have to wait long as he claimed her lips in a soft loving kiss as they both stood still shivering from both the cold wet clothing and the excitement of what they were doing together.

His lips left hers then gently and slowly kissed along her jaw line down to her neck, as she gave a little mew of pleasure only encouraging him to continue. He moved his lips around her neck line back up to look into her eyes again.

He noticed her eyes had widened and were glistening in the light of the room this time she pushed forward and took his lips kissing him more passionately her lips opening a little to take in more of his only to feel his tongue massage her lips so she moved her own to entwine with his.

Kirito moved his hands and grasped the seam of Asuna's wet top pulling it up. Noticing this she parted her lips from his, then lifted her arms up, as she felt the wet material slide up her body and over her head. Only to have him stop just as the collar exposed her soft cherry pink lips.

Partly blinded by the material Kirito teased his lover's lips with his own with little kisses each time she pushed forward for more he would move his lips away until both of them giggled at the game as he teased her "Kazuto that's mean." Playful laughter erupted from them both, as he removed her top completely.

Asuna then retuned the to the game by drawing up us black shirt then stopping to admire his chest. She had seen and laid on his chest many times, but this time it felt different, as she looked at his youthful body he may not be a muscular man but that did not mean he was unattractive or skinny.

It was then that she felt the want to see more of his body and the one area she had never seen not thinking She pulled away his top then as, she kissed him she undid the button of his trousers. Sliding her fingers in-between the skin and trousers waist band, His entire body stiffen as he realised what she was doing and slid them down along with his boxers.

Taken completely by surprise at her boldness Kirito stood stock still looking at her face as she bit her lip seductively he cheeks a crimson red she spoke softly. "We… we… we can't shower in our clothes Kiri… Kazuto-kun."

Letting go of the waist band Asuna allowed his jeans and underwear to fall down yet still held his gaze as his cheeks flushed red. and again she took his lips "You can undress me to." She reassured him hoping for more.

Asuna felt his hands reach around her back and fumble clumsily with the bra clasp until she felt the twang of the elastic as the clasp broke free. Lowering her arms as she allowed the bra to fall away she still held his lips.

Asuna felt a tickling sensation down her sides as he moved his fingers down to her waste to free her skirt and panties then in a short movement he pulled them down together over her curves letting them both fall around her feet, as they both stepped out of the last of their clothing still holding one another.

This was the first time they had been naked together in the real world able to see each other fully her arms were around his neck as his hands held gently on her hips her chest pressed tightly into his nether daring to look there kiss ended and they both opened their eyes to look at each other's embarrassment.

The silence that had grown for a few minutes was broken as Asuna shivered. braking his gaze for a second Kazuto looked to the Shower room now filled with steam. "We-We we should go warm up."

Placing her head into the crook of his neck she nodded then got herself ready for the revile her mind ran with all sorts of questions. _What if he does not like my body? What if I don't like his? Am I sure I want to do this? _

Slowly the two parted and gazed upon each other's nakedness.

Asuna was amazed he was as attractive as ever his boyish charms had disappeared and stood before her was a handsome man. She found her vision started to wonder lower, until she locked her eyes on something she had never seen before, his manhood. She could not help but look yes she knew it was there. She had felt it when they had made out in the past. But to actually see it now was something entirely different. _well that answers if I am going to like him. _She thought approvingly. it was only when she looked up to his face that she second guessed herself. "K-K-Kazuto am I agreeable to you?" the question was full of nervousness as she dreaded the answer.

He could not take his eyes off her. _Agreeable? _ His puzzled mind questioned. Kazuto could not think of what to say to such a silly question. Normally he would tease her for it, but this was not the time or place for such things, as he drank in this angle before him.

Her soft white skin glowing in the dim light, Her body slender and toned to perfection, the large firm breasts with nipples just a few shades darker than her skin, her flat toned stomach down to the soft well sculpted pubic hair in its single line, leading to her womanhood that was a neat slit with only just a hint of the fold of her clitoris peeking out. To her long toned legs.

"You-you are more than agreeable. No man has ever seen such a beauty stand before him I thank Kami himself that I am allowed to see you in such a way." Was all he could think to say?

He looked back up to her amber eyes. A new determination grew inside him he would now lead the way, she had done enough waiting for him to become a man and now was the time that he must.

Taking Asuna's hand he led her to the shower letting her go first and fix the water to the way she liked it. A bit hot for his likening but he would not say anything as this should be more about her._ A girls first time should be important and memorable she should feel as relaxed and un hurried as possible what I want should be a distant second. _was his thoughts as he began to wash her.

The felling of touching each other so closely and intermit was existing to both of them. The flowing hot water cascading over them both helped enhance the feeling of want and joy as hands explored new places that had never been touched by another.

Asuna decided she had had enough in the shower turning off the water she walked over to pick up a towel handing one to Kazuto Who used it to dry her and not himself gently patting down her body to dry her.

Retuning the gesture she did the same for him until her hands reached his mid-section to find a very erect penis jutting out towards her. "S-S-Sorry but it was nice in there." Kazuto mumbled.

Placing her hand over her mouth to suppress the little giggle of excitement. "It's ok." Asuna breathed. "It kind of needs to be that way." Again she closed her eyes. _Why did I say that?_

Her thoughts where suddenly interrupted as she felt Kazuto pick her up into a princess carry. Wrapping her arms around his neck for support she looked into his onyx eyes. He looked back into hers with a reassuring expression as he took her over to the bed.

Lovingly he placed her down and sat on the bed next to her and looked at her directly. "if you just want to sleep with me holding you then we will. If we go further and you want me to stop then I will. Please don't try to endure any pain for me as I could not bear that."

Asuna took his hand and placed it on his chest. "I know we have not done this in some time and I am grateful that you have never pushed the issue… but I'm ready to be yours in this and any other world." And with those last words she pulled him to her.

Kazuto was kissing her body from top to tow gently stroking and tickling.

She writhed in the ecstasy of his touch, hungry for more. As he massaged her breasts gently kissing and licking the nipples, every now and then a soft moan of pleasure would escape her lips, as the heat within her grew.

_What is he doing?_ Her pleasure blurred mind questioned. She could feel him working his way down to her… _oh god is he going to do that, on my first time._ She thought as she remembered the online experience of that, just as fingers started to stroke the inside of her thigh.

Kisses then started to the top of her womanhood and across to the inside of her leg back up to her thigh. Then suddenly he was kissing her other lips gently. His tongue had started to caress her inner most area, an area that had never been touched by a man until today.

Was he going to do this? To taste her nectar and ensure she was satisfied before moving on.

He worked his way over her body, making his way downward until there was no further to go. He started to kiss the lips of her innermost parts, her legs parted more as if to encourage him to go further. At the top of her entrance was the hard bud of her clit eager for attention and he was only too eager to give it just that.

He opened up the delicate folds of her womanhood as if she was a delicate flower. The flat of his tongue started to massage the small hard bud of that flower helping to open it further his hands slowly caressing her stomach and sides .

He was determined that this was to be good for her. His releases was all but guaranteed as a man. He was going to ensure that she was well satisfied before himself and that she would be happy long before his own urges could happen.

As he licked and kissed his hands stroked her body so as to heighten the sensation.

A hand grasped his hair pushing him further letting him know she was enjoying all her could offer her.

He then moved a finger to her entrance slowly stroking it, stirring her now flowing honey. Asuna's now constant panting and soft moans getting louder, letting him know he was close to achieving his goal as he tried to read her body.

Kazuto then gently pushed his finger in deeper, tuning it up ward and with a gentile come here rhythm rubbed the next sensitive spot the one within her core the muscles constricting and quivering around his finger.

Asuna had never felt such pleasure, as her body was melting around her to his touch. Sure they had done this online but this was something different altogether something more real.

Every now and then but in growing quantity she would feel as if her head was exploding in the pleasure he was offering her.

Something was building within her, she could not control her body as it quivered and cried for more. The motion of his tongue and fingers caused her to go insane with lust.

Then a deep rumbling feeling took over her, as her voice broke into a scream her eyes wide, her head flew back causing her back to arch, her mind exploded into a field of stars, as her body uncontrollably convulsed and twitched.

The unexplained heat of it all, warming her from her core to her soul.

After some time that felt as if it was eternal, she could do nothing but lie there, as the body of the one that had done this to her then embraced her.

He was moving after the embrace having watched the one he loved climax. Kazuto was now between her legs his erect penis touching her entrance feeling the transferring of its moisture.

He looked up to her face still flushed red "Asuna may I?" He asked Asuna for her permeation to continue still unsure if she was truly ready.

With his request came a moment of clarity for her. this was it a moment Asuna wanted this more than life itself… She was ready to start the act of where they would become one.

All she could do was smile and nod having still not caught her breath.

She felt herself start to part for the first time as he gently pushed into her. She could feel the resistance of the last of her innocents start giving way to him.

There was a sharp pain as the resistance of her maidenhood finally gave way, she winced in pain causing him to stop. After a minute of them staying like that she then asked him to continue.

Again he pushed forward, she still hurt but not as much as before he was now at the hilt of his manhood and could not go any further.

She held him like this for a few minutes, staring lovingly into those deep onyx eyes feeling a sense of full that she has never had before, holding the one she loved more closely than ever before more complete than she had ever felt. The thought also crossed her mind._ Now I am no longer an innocent girl I am now a woman._

Asuna kissed him deeply and purred. "Its ok you can go on now."

Kazuto's experiance was vastly diferint to what he rememberd about there time online. He entered her, he could feel the tightness of her vagina around the tip of his penis.

Then As her maidenhood gave way, he heard her yelp in pain and he stopped and waited for her to become accustomed to the feeling of him.

When this happen, he again slowly pushed himself into her until, there was no more to go. They held this for a few minutes then she encouraged him to continue. he nodded filled with nothing but a feeling of love and admiration for her.

Slowly they started to build their rhythm all the time kissing or sharing loving stairs at each other. He was close to what he could endure, as his strokes became more raged he breath. "I'm going to cum soon." It was his first time in the real world as well the feeling was just too much to endure.

She heard him, he was not the only one she was starting to explode again. "Please in me I want to feel it all please." Asuna begged him. "It's ok I have precautions. So you can."

He looked directly into her shining amber eyes. "Are you ok with that." It was stupid to ask but it was more stupid to become a father at such a young age.

"Yes." she cried out she then pulled him close and wrapped her legs around him to make sure that he got the point. that she wanted to feel all of the sensations of their love making.

She could feel his strokes shorten he was starting to grunt and moan until, A hot flooding sensation filling her as he exploded into her core. Having never felt this sensation it set of her own climax, as the each looked lovingly into each other's eyes holding the other reassuringly through the trembling and convulsing cries of ecstasy.

After the last tremor passed they held each other for a time gently kissing and softly giggling at each other, until he had to move pulling himself reluctantly out of his lover. Rolling over to holding her. She turned to face him placing her head into the crook of his neck as the tremors of her joy subsided.

They did not know it but they had both fallen asleep for a while until a distant roll of thunder woke them up.

Sitting up Kazuto turned to Asuna his voice calm and level. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." cam the sweet voice beside him.

He was not all that certain about what to say at first should he just say love you and go back to sleep. _No to that's not enough_. His mind answered. _So what do I say? I have finally made love to the one I wish to be with. To have a family with. To grow old and live out the rest of my days with. _it was then Kazuto decided to do what he always dose just let the words come to him.

"I may not say this much and for that I apologise. But Yuuki Asuna Know this that I will always love you from when we first laid together on that hill under a tree, to until we draw our last breath and beyond. I will love you form then and for all eternity."

Clutching his hand in hers she pulled it up to her heart. Then as her mind sang so did her own voice full of love and admiration for this man that had done the imposable for her "And my heart is yours and yours alone."

pulling him into an embrace on the bed she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat the sound giving her comfort just as it had the first time she had heard it she felt truly blessed

In this one moment this one perfect moment in time… A TIME TO LOVE

* * *

Please review. and follow.

I would like to know how this went as I have a few Ideas on how to continue this for another few chapters. with: A time to remember, to hate, to forgive, to die.


End file.
